


After the Gala

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batcave (DCU), Batmobile (DCU), Blow Jobs, Bribery, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jason needs to behave, Multiple Orgasms, OC puts other women in their place, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex in the Batcave (DCU), Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: “I don’t know why I’m even doing this. I’ve never gone to any of Bruce’s galas before.” Jason complains as he attempts to tie his necktie.“Because,” you reply, taking the tie from his hands and tying it properly. “You love me and you like seeing me dressed up.”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	After the Gala

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've been able to write anything. I'm not sure what my muse was, but I lost it somewhere and this fic took way longer than I expected it to.
> 
> As with all my works, if I missed any tags please let me know.

“I don’t know why I’m even doing this. I’ve never gone to any of Bruce’s galas before.” Jason complains as he attempts to tie his necktie. 

“Because,” you reply, taking the tie from his hands and tying it properly. “You love me and you like seeing me dressed up.”

Jason watches you walk away and knows you’re right. It’s not often that he gets to see you dressed like this. You normally wear leggings or jeans along with a tank top and hoodie. Tonight you’re wearing a long red dress that hugs all the curves that Jason knows so well. There’s a slit in the side that stops a few inches short of your hip, it’s enough to make people wonder if you’re wearing underwear. The top has a cowl neckline that accentuates the ampleness of your chest. Paired with a pair of black stilettos, you know this outfit is enough to drive Jason wild. 

Just as you’re about to sit down to slide your shoes on, you feel a pair of arms wrap around you and a set of lips on your neck. “You know, we can just skip the gala and stay here. It’s not like anyone is going to miss us.” Jason’s hands roam to your hips and his kisses to your ears. 

You moan a little as you melt into his touch. He knows exactly what buttons of yours to push and he’s pushing a few of them right now. As much as you would love to stay here and make love all night (without the fear of one of the other Outlaws walking in), you promised Bruce and the others that you would make sure Jason makes his first appearance at one of these galas since becoming Red Hood. 

“Jay, we promised that we’d be there.” You try to keep your voice steady, but it still comes out almost like a moan. Trying to get away, you’re spun around so you’re facing Jason. Your eyes move from his eyes to his lips as he leans in close to you. 

“You promised. I promised nothing.” Instead of the kiss you were expecting, Jason pulls away from you quickly. He smirks when he sees you pouting. “I’m only doing this for selfish reasons.” He turns you around and slaps you on the ass.

Jason having his hands all over isn’t new. At the apartment you share, it’s rare that you’re fully dressed when he’s around. Anytime you both are alone, you’re stripping layers of clothes off of each other. Even with the other Outlaws around, he’s not shy about showing off your body And how he feels about you. But tonight is different, there’s going to be a lot of important people to Gotham here. You’re going to need to find a way to make sure Jason behaves himself. 

“You know you’re going to have to behave tonight. There’s going to be a lot of people here that have business with Wayne Enterprises.” You see Jason open his mouth to argue but you keep going. “Meaning that you’re going to have to keep your hands where I can see them. And no violence.”

Jason lifts an eyebrow at you. “And how do you think you’re going to make me?” He smirks and waits for your response. 

Luckily, you’ve already thought about this and have a plan in place. You walk towards Jason, grinning like the cheshire cat and watch his smirk disappear. “Easy. If you behave yourself tonight, I’ll let you do anything you want to me when the gala is over tonight.”

“Anything? Even that thing you said no to last month?” Jason knows how devious you can be and is cautious to agree to anything right away.

You run your finger down his chest and lick your lips. “Even that.” You turn and walk away to put your shoes on and check your makeup without looking back. 

Jason stands there and watches you in silence, his eyes never leaving you. After a minute, you begin to think maybe you broke him somehow. Once you’re ready, you stand in front of him and try to get his attention.

“Jay? You in there?” You ask, waving your hand in front of his face. “Do we have a deal?”

You let out a small yelp as Jason grabs you roughly and kisses you long and hard. When he lets go, you stumble a few steps back. He smiles at the way he’s knocked you off balance. “Deal.”

By the time you get to the ballroom, the gala is in full swing. One of Jason’s conditions was making sure you didn’t get there early. Holding on to Jason’s arm, you start to mingle in the crowd. You don’t know most of the people here, but some of them know Jason and stop to say hello.

After about 45 minutes of mingling, you see Dick walking quickly towards you while waving his arm in the air. Barbara is right behind him in heels trying to keep up.

Dick greets Jason with a slap on the back. “Bruce said you’d be here tonight but I didn’t believe him.”

“None of this is my doing. You can thank Emily for dragging me here. She knows I can’t say no to her.” Jason grabs you by the waist and pulls you towards him as he speaks.

“You’re the best Emily!” Dick turns back to Jason. “It’s great to see you here, I know Bruce will be happy to see you here.” Soon the boys are chatting with each other and catching up. You and Barbara are watching them both and smiling. 

“I’m really glad you both came. Dick misses spending time with Jason and has been going on about seeing him tonight.” Barbara breaks the silence between you two.

“He’ll never admit it, but Jason was looking forward to seeing Dick too.” You say, trying to make sure Jason doesn’t hear you. 

You both spend the next while chatting about how things are going with your lives and make some plans to have a well overdue girls day. It’s not long before Tim and Damian find you and join Dick and Jason’s conversation.

Everyone is so caught up in the conversation that nobody notices Bruce and Selina join the group. “It’s great to see all of you together again. Maybe we can do this again sometime without a gala.” 

Bruce has the biggest smile on his face seeing his four sons together. You tell yourself that you’re going to make it happen again no matter what Jason says. You catch Selina’s eye and see that she’s smiling as much as Bruce is. She walks over to you and Barbara and thanks you both for being there. Bruce had been worried that Jason wouldn’t show up but seeing him made his night. You promise her that this won’t be the last time, it’s been a while since you’ve seen Jason smile like he is tonight with his brothers. 

After a couple more hours of mingling and champagne, it’s just you, Jason, Dick and Barbara again. You and Barbara excuse yourselves to go to the bathroom. You hesitate to leave Jason alone, but on the way Barbara assures you that Dick will keep an eye on him. You know she’s right, but still worry since this is far from Jason’s comfort zone. This crowd is nothing like the Outlaws that you’re both used to dealing with. 

It takes a little longer than expected to get through the crowds and make your way back to the boys. You’re rushing a little to get back to Jason when you stop without warning causing Barbara to walk into you. 

“Em, why’d you stop like that?” You’re staring straight ahead and Barbara follows your gaze. “Oh.”

Dick and Jason have a small group of women around them, with a few of them hanging off your boyfriends. You’re about to storm over when you notice how uncomfortable Jason is while two women are vying for his attention. You quickly come up with a plan that makes the anger on your face turn into an evil grin. Barbara sees your face and rushes after you, worrying about what you’re going to do.

As you get closer, you can hear Jason and Dick trying to tell the women that they’re not interested. They clearly don’t care and don’t make a move to let go of either man. You wipe the grin off your face before they can notice you. Barbara walks up to Dick first and wraps her arm in his and kisses him on the cheek as a warning to the other women. Having spent so much time around Jason and the other Outlaws you have something different in mind. 

Jason sees you and tries to explain what’s happening. You choose not to respond and just stand in front of him while you glance at the other two women. One of them starts to ask who the hell you are while the other tries to tell you to leave. Ignoring them, you grab Jason by his tie and pull him down until his lips are on yours. You hold him in place and grind against him as you slip your tongue in his mouth. When your lips part, you shoot a deadly glare at the two women as the rest of their group pull them away. You take your place next to Jason and apologize for taking so long to get back, acting as if nothing happened. 

“What was that all about?” Dick asks, still confused at what he just witnessed. 

“Well they didn’t seem to care that Jason wasn’t interested. I figured if they weren’t listening to him, I’d have to show them that he wasn’t interested.”

“That’s my girl.” Jason says as he kisses the top of your head. 

It takes another hour before the gala starts winding down and people start leaving. You had fun, but are secretly happy you can go back to being yourself soon.

“Hey, what do you say we ditch? I believe I’m owed a reward for being so well behaved.” Jason whispers in your ear before nibbling on your earlobe.

The warmth of his breath makes you shudder. You have to bite your lip to hide your excitement and smile. Jason takes that as his answer and grabs your hand and leads you out of the ballroom. The path to your bedroom is filled with kisses and giggles before you’re pulled into the room.

The moment the door closes you feel Jason’s hands all over you. He lifts you up and turns to press you against the wall. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around his waist as he kisses your neck and shoulders. 

“Fuck baby. Do you know how hot it was to see how you handled those women?” Jason moans into your neck. “I wanted to take you right there and then.”

“I might have even let you.” You purr into his ear. 

With a low growl, Jason moves you from the wall and you find yourself caged under him on the bed. “So, have you decided what your reward is going to be?” You start to unbutton his shirt and try to tug if off of him. 

Jason removes his shirt and smiles wickedly. “I have. But it’s going to have to wait until later.”

Confused, you want to question what Jason means. Before you can ask, he moves to the foot of the bed and starts to slowly remove your shoes. You watch as he takes his time slipping the black stiletto off your foot before letting it fall to the floor. Once he lets the second shoe fall to the floor, he massages your foot and kisses his way up your leg. You moan lightly as he reaches your thighs and slowly spreads your legs apart.

“Already so wet for me.” Jason moans as he licks you through your underwear. 

You lift your hips in anticipation of Jason removing your underwear, but it never comes. He continues to kiss his way up your body, moving the fabric of your dress out of the way as he goes. You sit up so Jason can unzip the back of your dress and pull it over your head.

You moan his name as he gropes your breast and finds his nipple with his mouth. “Jay, please.” You start grinding on him, wanting that friction, until he sits up and pushes your hips back down onto the bed. 

“Now now Princess. Patience.” You huff as Jason chastises you. He raises an eyebrow to your attitude and starts moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “You know what happens when you’re a brat. Now come over here.”

You stand and drape yourself across Jason’s lap. You let out a whine when you feel a hand rubbing circles on your ass. “I’m starting with 10 and I want you to count. If you lose count I’ll start over. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Safeword?”

“Pineapple.”

“Good girl.”

Jason starts off lightly, slowly getting harder with each slap. You manage to get to 7 without too much trouble. The next one causes you to forget that you should be counting. 

“Number.” Jason growls when you don’t respond right away. You panic before shouting out the number 8 and hoping that you’re correct. Jason is satisfied with your answer and continues. Once you’ve counted 10, he lifts you and lays you on the bed. 

“Good girl. You’re always so good for me.”You keen at Jason’s praise as he cups your face and kisses you gently.

You feel his body shift as he starts kissing your neck, slowly moving to your breasts. Your arousal is still high from the spanking you just received and you try to grind against Jason again. He lets you this time and you moan as the material of your panties rubs against you. 

He moves his hand to touch you through your panties. “Close already baby? Do you want to come?”

You raise your hips into Jason’s hand when he touches you. “Please…”

He hooks his fingers around the band of your panties and slowly pulls the fabric down your legs. The cool air of the room between your legs causes you to shiver. You watch as Jason crawls back up the bed and rests both your legs on his shoulders. “Just lay back and enjoy Princess. I have some plans for you before we get to my reward.” 

Jason quickly finds your clit and starts to massage it with his tongue. You’re already so worked up that you see stars at Jason’s touch. You start to squirm as your orgasm builds, but Jason puts his hand on your stomach to hold you in place. Your moans get louder the closer you get to your orgasm. Suddenly you feel Jason pull away and you whine at the loss of touch. Jason smiles and watches you writhe on the bed.

You whimper Jason’s name in protest. “Not yet baby, you don’t get to come until I get to my reward.” He leans down and kisses you gently. “Soon though. Everyone should be in bed soon. But first...”

He leans down and starts kissing your neck, sucking lightly on your collarbone. You’re about to start grinding against Jason’s leg when you feel him insert 2 fingers into you. Your breath hitches and the sudden intrusion. You arch your back and wiggle to try to get as much penetration as you can. Jason sits up and watches you squirm from his touch, it’s something he never gets tired of seeing. Taking you apart is something he enjoys and prides himself in doing. 

He hooks his fingers at just the right place and you moan in response. You can feel and hear his fingers move in and out of you as you start getting close again. “Jay! I-I….” Just like before, Jason pulls back before you can come. “Jason….why? Please, I wanna come.” You sob as you can feel tears of frustration starting.

Jason licks the fingers that were just inside of you and moans. “You taste so good baby.” He leans over you and kisses you gently. “Rest for a few. Then we’ll get to my reward.”

He lays back on the bed next to you and you roll onto your side and curl into him, using his arm as a pillow. “You know denying me like that should be considered torture.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart. You’ll get to come tonight. Let’s get going.”

“Hmm?” You have no idea what he could be planning if you have to leave the bedroom.

“Don’t worry, we’re not leaving the manor.” He stands and finds his shirt on the floor where it was thrown. He quickly puts it on and doesn’t bother to button it. You follow suit by standing and reaching for your underwear. “Nope, no underwear or shoes. Dress only.” You raise an eyebrow and forego the underwear and pull your dress over your head. 

Jason zips you back up before he grabs you by the hand and pulls you to him and kisses you. He opens the bedroom door and leads you back to the first floor. You can barely hear the low buzz of people cleaning up after the gala.

You end up in an area of the mansion that you’ve never been before. When Jason stops, you look around trying to figure out where you are. You hear a door open and Jason is pulling you through a door you’ve never seen before. All you can see is a long staircase leading into darkness. Lights start to turn on as you make your way down. You’re about three quarters of the way down when you realize where you are. 

“Jay, are we in the Batcave? Should we even be down here?”

Jason grabs your arm and pulls you to him when you reach the bottom of the stairs. “We are and I disabled the security protocols with Tim’s help. I’ve decided that my reward is going to be fucking you in the Batcave.”

“And here I thought you were going to stick it in my ass.” You laugh, wrapping your arms around Jason’s neck. 

“Maybe the next time.” Jason’s hands grip your hips and lifts you off the ground. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around his waist, thankful the slit in your dress makes it easy. “Now about my reward. First, I want to feel those sexy lips around my cock. Then, I’m going to get a taste of you. After you’ve come a few times, I’m going to bend you over the Batmobile and fuck you until you come again.”

The growl of his voice is enough to make you wetter than you already are as he carries you further into the Batcave. He stops close to the Batmobile and puts you down. His hand moves to his belt and you bite your lip as his pants fall to the ground. Without being prompted, you drop to your knees and lick the underside of his cock from base to tip. You smile at the sound that comes out of Jason’s mouth before taking the tip into your mouth. 

“Fuck Emily.” Jason moaned as you twirled your tongue around him and took him further into your mouth.

You slowly take more of him into your mouth, making sure to let your spit slick his cock as best you can. Jason brings his hand to the back of your head and grips your hair, lightly pushing you farther down on his cock. Your nose hits the base of his cock and you keen at the porn star moan that comes out of him. It makes you moan loudly around the cock in your mouth, which in turn, causes Jason to grip your hair tighter and start to thrust slowly. 

Your worry over being in the Batcave has been consumed by pure lust. Pulling back, you look up at Jason and look up at him as you slowly lick up the underside of his cock before taking him as deep as you can. Before you know it, he grips the back of your head again and starts to face fuck you just the way you like, fast and dirty. It doesn’t take long before Jason cums down your throat. You do your best, but some spills out onto your chin. You sit back and look Jason in the eyes as you use your finger to pick up the cum on your chin and lick it off. 

Jason’s eyes almost grow feral as he picks you up off the ground and lays you on the nearest empty table. Within seconds, Jason is under your dress and kissing your thighs, avoiding the one spot that you want him to kiss. You move your hips and whine, trying to get Jason to give you the orgasm he denied you earlier. But he was having none of it, in return you got a slap to the thigh.

You don’t have to wait much longer before Jason uses his tongue to part your lips and find your clit. You’re still worked up from earlier so it doesn’t take long for you to feel your orgasm start to build again. Just as you tell Jason you’re about to come, he lightly bites on your clit and sends you over the edge. 

Jason helps you ride through your orgasm before he looks up at you. “That’s one.” 

He doesn’t let you come all the way down before going down on you again. He continues to make you come and stopping just long enough for you to coherent before starting on your next orgasm. After 4 orgasms, he watches you writhe on the table as you ride out your last orgasm. 

“Need a minute?” Jason jokes as he watches you on the table. 

You prop yourself up on your elbows, still breathing heavily. “Fuck no.” 

Grinning, Jason grabs you by the waist and pulls you off the table. “To the Batmobile then.” 

You both stumble to the Batmobile, giggling the whole way. You know you both shouldn’t be down here, but at this point neither of you care. When you get to the Batmobile, Jason presses you up against the passenger door and kisses you deeply and frantically. 

“Jay. Please.” 

“Please what Princess?” Jason has that smug grin on his face that shows he knows exactly what you want, but won’t give it to you until you say it.

“Fuck me. Please fuck me.” You half huff and half moan.

Jason turns you around and bends you over the hood. “Well since you said please.” 

He lifts your dress and slips inside you. There’s no resistance because of how wet you are. You both moan loudly as he bottoms out. Jason doesn’t start moving right away, causing you to whine and push back to try to make him move. 

“Ah ah ah.” Jason tuts. “You’re not in charge here Princess.” He thrusts into you with each word. A long whine leaves you when Jason stops thrusting. He grabs you loosely by the throat and pulls you into him, growling into your ear. “But lucky for you, I’m impatient so I’m going to fuck you fast and hard like you want.” 

Jason pushes you back down onto the hood and thrusts into you relentlessly. His cock hits all the right spots and you can feel another orgasm start to build.

“Not gonna last. Gonna come.” You pant, not caring about all the fluids being smeared on the Batmobile. 

Jason grunts behind you and starts to thrust faster. “Me too. Come for me Princess. Let me feel you come on my cock.”

That’s all it takes and soon your coming on Jason’s cock. The pressure on Jason’s cock causes him to fill you up. He collapses on your back and you both lay on the Batmobile, neither of you wanting to move. 

Jason kisses your neck and bites down lightly on your shoulder before lifting himself off of you. You shiver at the feeling of his cock pulling out of you. He lifts you off the hood and pulls you to him. 

“Doing ok Em?” You feel his lips on the top of your head as you bury your face in his broad chest. You hum happily in response and wrap your arms around him and squeeze. “Words baby, let me hear you’re ok.”

“I’m ok Jay. Just really fucking satisfied.” 

Without a word, Jason picks you up and carries you back to your shared room. He lays you on the bed and tells you he’ll be right back. You’re starting to doze off when he comes back with water and a warm cloth. 

Jason strips the dress off of you and uses the warm cloth to clean you up. He helps you under the covers and hands you a bottle of water. “Drink.”

You down the bottle of water while Jason gets undressed and gets into bed next to you. You’re both exhausted and fall asleep quickly in each other’s arms. 

The next morning you’re woken up by the sound of Dick banging on the bedroom door shouting that breakfast is ready. You and Jason get up and get ready to head downstairs 

Taking your seats at the table, you see Tim and Jason nod to each other. You know that means Tim secured the Batcave sometime after you guys went to bed. The meal goes well with everyone talking about their time at the gala. You and Barbara make plans to go out for the afternoon so Jay can spend time with his brothers. 

“Thanks everyone for last night. It meant a lot to see you all together again.” Bruce and Selena are the first to stand from the table. “And Tim, next time you mess with the security protocols, make sure you disable the sound when you disable the video.” Bruce smirks at you and Jay before leaving the dining room. 


End file.
